Long Live
by Tsuki.Eclipse
Summary: She has a dream career in mind, but her parents don't agree. He has a good shot at his, but lost all motivation. So when they show up in another world, will they help each other with their dream, or will they crash and burn before they even get back home?


_**Long Live Us...**_

**Summary: She has a dream career in mind, but her parents don't agree. He has a good shot at his, but lost all motivation. So when they show up in another world, will they help each other with their dream, or will they crash and burn before they even get back home?**

{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

_Chapter One: L Stands for Learning, Libraries, and Ladders_

[Mikan: Outside POV]

As you walk into Arisu Girls' Academy, the first thing you'll notice is the posh, white, clean walls of the school and the carpet, sparkling, without clutter or dirt on it. You'll see posters, bragging about the school's success and the many pictures of clubs, showing off many awards and trophies, the girls smirking at you, as if they knew they were better than anybody, and the first thought that immediately comes to mind is, "What a snobby school." But, don't bother all these sparkles, and instead advert your eyes to the classroom down the hall, with a sign saying "Class A".

The class is paying attention as the teacher in front explains about myths, different tales, and legends of fantasy things. That it, everyone but one attractive brunette, who was ducking her head behind her textbook, shutting off her teacher's words and too busy concentrating on her latest masterpiece. As the teacher stops and asks a question, she sees nobody volunteering to answer. She sighs and looks around, fully aware she has to play the 'bad guy' part.

"Miss Sakura, why don't you tell us?"

The girl, hearing her name, closed her lyric notebook shut with a loud SLAM! and shouted, "I'm listening! I'm listening!" The other girls giggled, and the teacher strained herself from rolling her eyes and joining them.

"The question was: In the Alice Kingdom Myth Category, who was the only queen who didn't have her whole name recorded in the record book?" The girl, pale already that she was almost caught, turned even paler as she tried to rack every corner in her brain for the information. "Um...she was the youngest queen right? She ruled for, like, 3 months before she disappeared in thin air?" The teacher sighed, knowing that was the best answer that she was going to get from the young girl.

"Yes, however, you did not answer the question. The answer is "Mikan" I'm surprised, I thought you would know this information, considering she also has your name."

"Although, I'm sure the queen was much more elegant and mature than this Mikan." A voice quipped up, jokingly and Mikan turned and stuck her tongue out at her. "Sakura, Shouda, enough. Tomorrow, there will be a test on the Alice Kingdom, I expect," The teacher paused to look at each student, "that each and everyone of you will pass with flying marks. Class dismissed." The air was suddenly filled with students packing up to go home, as Mikan slumped in her seat. "I can't believe we have a test tomorrow! I mean, it's just myths, make-believe! Why get so serious about them?" The girl who had quipped up before suddenly sighed.

"Mikan, it's not that hard! Not all myths are that bad. I mean, did you see who the queen's king was? Talk about a hottie!" The girl sighed, a hand fluttering to her heart. Mikan snorted, "Of course, only Sumire would fall in love with a guy that doesn't even exist," Earning herself a glare from her friend. "Anyway, you got me interested, where's this picture of this 'hottie'?" She asked, getting the textbook that had served as a shield not too long ago.

Sumire shook her head. "Didn't you do your homework? For some reason, all the paintings and sketches of both the king and queen all turned out blurry. The only picture that didn't turn out blurry was a picture that the king took of the both of them with some kind of magical invention. The only picture they have of them is in a book called "Myths of Alice", which, of course, I have," She boasted, then stopped and looked at Mikan. "It's funny...the queen looks just like y-"

"Ohmygosh! We had homework?"

Apparently, the naive, young, girl only heard, "Homework" and completely zoned out the rest of Sumire's words. Mikan quickly got out her backpack, rummaged through her stuff, and paled, pulling out the empty worksheet. "Argh! Why didn't you tell me Sumire?" She groaned as she pulled out her pencil and scanned through the questions. "What is the most common type of transportation in the Alice Kingdom? What was the terrain in Alice Land? How am I suppose to answer these questions from the top of my head? Not to mention, a constructed response?" She looked up at her permed friend with puppy-dog eyes. "Please friend, let me borrow your homework." Sumire sighed. "Sorry Mikan, I already turned mine in." She grumbled, "Some nice friend you are," and put her hand to her forehead, "Thanks to you I have to go to the library..." She squinted and glanced at the clock. "And if I can hurry, I can get there before my dreaded business management lessons..." She muttered, gathering her things, then raced out the door"

"Wait! Mikan!" Sumire cried out. "It's not even due till Friday!" She sighed, realizing her friend wasn't hearing her, then sat down at her desk. "But...that King Natsume is REALLY hot" She said, dreamily, glancing out the window.

Mikan sat at a table, surrounded by books on Alice Mythology, as she frantically flipped through the pages, quickly scribbling down answers on her homework. She was only skimming through the pages in the books, but she could tell the mythology was pretty interesting. However, she knew her lessons were in an hour and a half, and the next bus going downtown was coming in an hour, so she couldn't stop and leisurely read through the tales. But, the paintings of kings, queens, and the magical powers called "alices" were so beautiful and abstract, she couldn't help herself losing herself in them. She was looking at a particular one, showing an evil sorceress attacking the beautiful Alice Kingdom, when her phone vibrated. She quickly glanced around, checking to see if a librarian was near by, and buried her head lower behind the book. "Moshi Moshi, Mikan speaking." She answered, speaking lowly.

"MIKAN SAKURA WHERE THE HECK ARE-" The phone blasted, and the attractive brunette quickly held the speaker down, to prevent the noise, simultaneous lowering the volume, and picked up the phone cautiously, wincing at her mother's tone.

"-had a meeting today! This was going to promote our business and get the others to learn about you! How could you be late? Good thing your brother was here to take your place, otherwise, we'd be in the seat of embarrassment!" Mikan winced and mentally face palmed herself. She totally forgot the meeting was today. "I'm sorry mom, I got caught up with things. I promise it won't happen again."

"You keep this up and there might not be a next time! If you don't focus these next days, don't be surprised if you get pulled out of those voice lessons! You know that I don't approve of those!"

Her face paled. "Mom! I said it won't happen again! Why don't you approve of them? Why can't I do something I like for once?" She hissed angrily, slamming her phone closed, and prevented the silent tears that attempted to fall. "Always having to do things HER way, why can't I do something I enjoy? I know how to live my own life too," She seethed. She flopped her head on the textbook, not caring about her lessons anymore. She traced her fingers on the Alice Kingdom text and quietly sang,

"_*There's a dream in my soul_

_A fire deep inside me_

_There's a me no one knows_

_Waiting to be set free_

_I'm gonna see that day_

_I can feel it I can taste it_

_Change is coming my way_

_I was born to be somebody_

_Ain't nothin that's ever gonna stop me_

_I'll light up the sky like lightning_

_I'm gonna rise above_

_Show em what I'm made of_

_I was born to be somebody_

_I was born to be_

_And this world will belong to me..."* (1)_

"_I wish I could just go to another place...another world," _She thought. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and suddenly, a violent windstorm whooshed around her. She glanced around frantically, checking to see if a window or a door was open. When she saw none, she looked at the others. _They weren't moving. _It was if time had stopped, and only she was the one caught up in the wind. Even her papers and books weren't reacting towards the unexpected event. Mikan closed her eyes, "This is just a dream, I probably just fell asleep in the library. I'll wake up and the librarian will scold me for sleeping." She tightly squeezed her eyes, trying to think of something calm and soothing.

When the wind suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a bright light.

_Name: Mikan Sakura_

_Location: Japan_

_Occupation: Student_

_Dream Goal: Singer/Song Writer_

_Obstacle: Parents_

_Information: N/A_

{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

[Natsume: Outside POV]

"Natsume Hyuuga. One of America's top, and not to mention youngest, professional photographer. Scratch that out, _former_ professional photographer. That's right, Mr. Hyuuga has recently started to back out of the business. And I wouldn't blame him.

"That's right John, any person would do the same thing in his position. Do you remember that kid, Ruka Nogi? One of the top models? Such a shame to what happened to him. Apparently-"

A person quickly flicked the channel off and groaned. But he couldn't deny it. Every thing those damn reporters said were true. Natsume closed his eyes and grinned grimly. "It's been 3 years. 3 fuckin years and they're still showing this crap." He opened his eyes and glanced at the ceiling. He saw a crack in the ceiling. "I better call a person to fix that..." He muttered, but his brain was telling him something else. Something along the lines of, " Take a photo of it! Whip out your camera and create a masterpiece" But, the handsome raven-haired quickly shooed that thought out of his head. "I don't deserve the chance to continue this."

He ran a finger through his messy hair and glanced at the trash can. It was filled with some fancy cameras and film, along with other camera accessories. He hadn't touched a camera since the accident, but he couldn't bring himself to take it out to the dumpster. He closed his eyes, and a sudden image of Ruka quickly flashed in his mind, a sharp pain following, and he clutched his head in agony. Just as he was about to scream at the pain, the doorbell rang, and the pain instantly disappeared.

"Oy! Natsume! Open up!" A voice called out from the other side of the door, and Natusme smirked, warily. How did he always have a way of popping up when he was going to go to despair? He stood up and walked toward the door, opening it up as a black haired teen walked in. "Hey kiddo, wanna go to the movies? A bunch of us are planning to go and watch that new movie coming out." He replied, a smile on his face. Natsume shook his head, "No thanks Tsubasa, I think I'll pass." The smile instantly wiped off of his face, and replaced with a worried frown. "It's been years Nat, you need to learn to forgive and move on. You haven't met with us for the past months! You need to get out of this big old house of yours and let loose. You know Aoi would hit you too if she was here."

He smiled. "You're right. I know. I promise to go out and do something with you guys tomorrow. Deal?" His friend smiled and shrugged, "Your call man, but you know all the guys will be relieved if you do go out and hang out with us. You sure you don't want to go with us today though?" Nat bobbed his head. "I'm sure, I've got some things to do today. But I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow. We'll chat tonight about what we can do." Tsubasa sighed, disappointed he couldn't convince his friend to go out, but was relieved that he had agreed to go somewhere tomorrow. "Seriously, your skin is going to get paler," he joked, as he waved and walked out the door. Natsume chuckled and waved back, and closed the door.

He leaned against the door and glanced around the room, his eyes falling on a brown door in the back, and his palms started to get sweaty. "Today, today I must do something about it." he muttered, as he slowly took steps toward the door. His breathing turned irregular as his hand rested on the doorknob. He took a slow breath out, and quickly took in air as he swiftly opened the door.

The room was just like it was the last time he saw it. The walls and desk neat and tidy, the only exception was the floor. Piles of books and papers were scattered on the floor, making the carpet underneath it not visible. Natusme gulped, and slowly lowered himself to sit on the floor. He glanced at all the papers and books and was surprised at the titles. He picked one up, "Myths of Alice?" He looked at the others, finding all of it related to mythology, specifically Mythology on the Alice Kingdom. He was stunned. Why would Ruka, a fan of science and animals. Be interested in make-believe?

He opened up the book, slightly surprised that even after 3 years, it was still in good condition, not even having dust on it. He skimmed through the pages, reading about different myths and studying the abstract paintings. He turned the page and came to a stop at a chapter with the title, "King Natsume". "...it's just a coincidence. Just a coincidence." he thought, though he still had a nagging feeling in the back of his head . Apparently, no accurate paintings or portraits were available that showed the face of the king. However, at the end on one page, he was startled to see that it had an image of a camera. A camera. Why would mythology know about a camera? And...there was something familiar about this camera...

He quickly stood up and walked to the main room, and stopped in front of the discarded cameras. He rummaged through them and pulled out one, and quickly ran back to the room. He promptly sat down and compared the camera in his hand to the one on the book.

_They were exactly the same._

_ Coincidence_? He could only hope. "No," he told himself. "I'm NOT getting freaked out. I'm too cool for that." he tried to reassure himself. He then became aware of a piece of paper sticking out of the book. He puzzled and flipped to the page, the head title was :Chapter 8: The Golden Days. He scoffed, "This sounds cheesy..." But his eyes quickly turned to the piece of paper, which was now in his hand, and his eyes widened and he felt a mental blow as he recognized Ruka's neat handwriting. It read, "Lining, in back left corner". He felt goosebumps, and planned to just leave, return to his couch, and to forget everything, but he felt his curiosity rising, the reason why Ruka called him a "cat", and he sweared as he felt himself stand up. He glanced down and realized he was still carrying the camera. "It's not like I don't remember, but...I'll...just...hold onto it. After I assure myself there's NOTHING mysterious, I'll dump it." He muttered to himself. He slowly, feeling like he was in slow motion, put the straps around his neck, and smiled softly, as he felt the familiar weight on his neck. "I'm sorry Ruka, but I will definitely throw it away later," He spoke softly. Natsume closed his eyes, picturing everything realistic and sane in his mind, and opened his eyes as he slowly made his way back to the left corner. As he looked up, he was surprised of his height as his head almost touched the ceiling, but he felt even more surprised, and a little scared when he _did _see a lining in the shape of a square above him.

He put his fingers around the lining, and found a notch, as if it could be opened. He pulled on it gently, and the square flew out, revealing a pull out ladder. He paled. Was this some kind of joke? He was pretty damn sure that the house did _not_ have an attic. That was it. He turned around, toward the exit, and was ready to make a break for it, when he heard a voice come out. "Come...come..." It was a sickeningly sweet voice, and all it did was make Natsume want to _break_ the door to get out. But, as if the voice was a spell, he felt his mind go blank and he lost all control over his movements. He, robotically, walked back underneath the lining, pulled down the ladder, and climbed. The last thing he saw was a field, before his legs swiped out from underneath him and his consciousness disappearing.

_Name: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Location: America_

_Occupation: -_

_Dream Goal: Photographer_

_Obstacle: Accident, Guilt_

_Information: N/A_

{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}

**Author's Note: **

(1): _Born to be Somebody _- Jutstin Beiber

Greetings! ^^ Long Live is my first story here on Fanfiction, and I love that you actually took time to read my story. I really appreciate it! :)

Author's Notes are where I'll post some clarifications on the current chapter, address some questions (if any), and just chat on random topics ;)

As you can tell from above, this song is also partly a songfic too (the title of the story is the main song) I suggest you try checking them out!

So far, this is only one chapter, but if you have any questions, suspicions, or ideas, I'd love to hear them! I'm open to any, and I might even host some contests or ask for people who'd like to be in it, so check my chapters and my profile for information, and PM me if you have anything regarding this story!

Please treat me kindly! (Bows)

Plus...my computer is hungry...perhaps some reviews will do? ;)


End file.
